forgotten Lucy-chan
by booklover21567
Summary: lucy leaves team natsu when they wanted to kick her off the team. lucy left the guild after being ignored for 2 years. this is about a new guild this is how lucy deals with leaving


**_A/N: This is my second time writing this it took me hours to finish then my dumb ass brain deleted all of it without saving it the first time. Anyways hope you enjoy. I feel like a dumb ass idiot like Natsu. Sorry for my language, and oc's created_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: leaving the guild and the team**

**Lucy's p.o.v**

It's been 2 years since Lisanna came back from the 'dead' and I'm still getting ignored by everyone in the guild except for Master, Mavis, Mira-chan, Levy-chan, Gajeel, Juvia, Carla, Lily, Happy, and Wendy of course. Lisanna and I are good friends but I can never really talk to her do to the fact that everyone is always around her. I've been doing solo missions or going on missions with the others who still remembers me and all. In fact I don't even go on missions with team Natsu anymore because I left their team so Lisanna could join. I don't want to go into detail about it but I'll tell you the basics.

**Flashback:**

_I ordered my shake from Mira-chan like normal but this time I felt eyes on me. I turn around and see none other than team Natsu with Lisanna in the back crying her eyes out. Naturally I got mad so I asked what made Lisanna cry, but I already knew the answer. I was getting kicked off the team. Lisanna never wanted me off but considering the last year I was never really on the team any more anyways so I just waited for them to answer. "We've been talking and we think that it's" _

_"It's best for me not to be on the l team anymore and that you would like to replace me with Lisanna because she is stronger than me. I could go on solo missions and get stronger. I rely on you and my spirits too much. Yeah, Yeah I get the jift of it, Lisanna can have my spot on the team I don't care, for the past year I never went on a job with you because you wouldn't take me and would go with Lisanna instead." I get up and walk out the guild door to the forest to clear my mind. I didn't even care what they did any more. When it started to get dark I headed back to the guild to talk to master. _

_When I walk in I go straight to master's office but I can feel the eyes on my back. When I hear a faint 'come in' I walk right in and sit down. I tell master and first master Mavis about what's going on and how I plan to leave the guild in a year if things don't go back to the way it was. I see master mark this date on the calendar of next year then hug him and Mavis then leave his office._

_When I get down stairs the people who remembered me rush over to see if I still have my guild mark. Wendy-nee grabs my hand and lets out a big sigh when she sees the guild mark still on my right hand. Soon I say goodbye and head home to sleep._

**End of Flashback**

And now it's been a year since that day and I'm still ignored by everyone but them. So I stand up and walk to master's room with no one noticing. I'm really going to miss this place but right now I just want to get as far away from it as possible. 'Maybe I'll create my own guild when I leave and train.' Soon I'm at master's door and so I knock.

**Makarov's p.o.v**

I hear a knock at the door and I instantly look at the calendar knowing who it is. "Come in Lucy" and then the door opens revealing Lucy standing there crying. "I'm going to miss you Lucy please feel free to come and visit us whenever you want." She nods her head and hands me her hand with the fairy tail guild mark. "I'm going to miss seeing you Lucy-chan" Mavis says while crying. This causes Lucy to cry more so I hurry up and cast the spell to remove the guild mark. Removing my child's guild mark just about killed me especially knowing this was caused by my very own guild pushing her away and ignoring her. Once I'm done removing her guild mark she runs to Mavis and hugs her I soon join in and we are all holding on for dear life and all 3 of us are crying. I know that keeping her here will only make her feel worse so I let her go. I let one of my children go one that I never thought would leave and I let this happen to her. "I'm so sorry Lucy I never should have let this happen I'm a horrible guild master." I suddenly feel warm arms hugging me again and look up to see Lucy.

**Lucy's p.o.v**

"Don't blame yourself Makarov it's not your fault." And I smile at him "I'll come back once a month to visit you and Mavis and the others ok. How does that sound?" "Ok but if you can't come visit write us ok?" "Sure thing." I smile at him one more time then turn to leave but remember something. "Hey Makarov I have a letter for you and then another for all of fairy tail. You can read yours whenever but don't read the one to fairy tail until the notice I'm gone ok?" I ask "sure child" "oh and give these to the ones who remember me" I hand him the letters. "Here you go Mavis even one for you but I must go or I'll never leave" so with that I turn and leave to guild forever only to come once a month.

**Wendy's p.o.v (the next day)**

The next day when I walk into the guild I go straight to the bar to talk to Mira-can but I don't see here. That's when I hear the crying and look down to see none other than the beautiful barmaid Mira-chan crying and holding a letter. My heart sank, I look up to Levy-chan and Happy crying. "It happened didn't it? Lucy-nee left the guild." This caused all 3 of them to cry harder. I got my answer and before you knew it I was searching Lucy-nee house to find her. I found absolutely nothing there no furniture, no clothes, and no Lucy. My worst nightmare just came true.

**Back at the guild**

When I got back to the guild I ran straight to master's office not even knocking and run right even. I see every one that didn't forget Lucy-nee getting their guild mark removed. "I'm next in line master."

**Lucy's p.o.v **

I'm on my way to anywhere away from fairy tail. I'm sitting with Loke when I see a girl about 14 years old playing with magic so I get up and notice another girl with her. "Hello is it ok if I sit with you?" I ask the girl playing with magic. "Yeah sure go ahead" "thank you I'm Lucy by the way" she looks up at me and smiles "nice to meet you I'm Rebecca but you can call me Becky" I smile and sit down "who are you traveling with Becky-chan?" the girl looking out the window looks at me "oh that's Kaylin, do not get on her bad side she is EVIL!" Kaylin makes a face and looks at Becky-chan like she's crazy. Becky then busts out laughing. Next thing you know Becky-chan has her mouth zipped shut literally. I look at Kaylin and she looks at me. "I can make whatever I wish come true (made up magic). " Okay? So do you guys belong to a guild or no?" "Actually no we don't but it would be nice to be a part of one" Somehow Becky-chan made the zipper go away. "Are you part of a guild?" this was Kailyn. "Nope not anymore I use to belong to fairy tail until everyone stated to ignore me for 2 years so I left and I want to create a guild, would you like to join it and help me build it?" both girls look at each other and nod their heads. "Sure we would love to join what's the name going to be?" "Oh I want it to be called Angel's heaven, what do you think?" "I love that name why did you pick that?"

"Because I was left alone by my nakama and I want all the good people who were also abandoned to feel safe and loves and I feel that an Angel's heaven will make anyone feel safe, loved, and protected." "That is so sweet, two thing though your master and what's your magic?" I kind of laugh at that. She just gets straight to the point. "I'm a celestial mage I have 10 of the 12 zodiac keys and 4 silver keys we can talk about that later we need to go to the counsel so we can get permission to start a guild."

**Makarov's p.o.v (week after they left) **

9, 9 of my children left. And all because these stupid idiots ignored Lucy. I'm a horrible guild master. I can't believe this is happening. All of a sudden I hear a knock on my door "come in" I say in a really annoyed voice. "Wow Makarov nice to see you to." I know that voice. "Lucy?" "Hey old man how are you?" she bends down to hug me then I see the guild mark on her stomach when she stands up "what guild do you belong to now?" I ask with tears in my eyes. "Oh it's called Angel's heaven it was just created." "Who's the master?" I'm confused because she just laughed a little "Oh Makarov you're looking at her." My jaw just dropped "You're a guild master?" "Yup I wanted to tell you before the counsel told you so I came to visit." "Did anyone notice you?" she looked down with a sad face on "no I walked right through and no one noticed and its ben a week. Uh oh well what you ganna do?" "Where are Wendy and the others?" I look down "they left Lucy right after they found out" She got up said bye and walked right out.

**Becky's p.o.v (yay my turn)**

Ok so the building will look like this with 5 floors ok the bottom is the guild hall, the second is for s-class, the 3rd is for Lucy-chan's office, the 4th floor is for the boys and the 5th for the girls ok?" "Yes Becky I get it" in the blink of an eye the guild hall was built and oh my it looked cool "It has furniture right?" "Why don't you go look?" I swear I want to kill Kaylin some times. But I don't care I run into the guild and I'm blown away. "EEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP, THIS IS AWSOME" (not gonna say what it looks like till later)

"Um hi my name is Wendy and I was wondering if this is a guild?" "Why yes it is we just opened how may I help you?" this girl looks so kawaii I just wanna hug her. "Oh then could we join please?" Kaylin came up to 'size them up' as she puts it "Our guild master isn't here right now but your welcome to wait here till she gets back." Wow Kaylin was nice for one.

**Lucy's p.o.v**

My guild looks….. AWSEOME. When I walk in though I did not expect to see the people I saw sitting there. Sitting in my guild were none other than Mira-chan, Levy-chan, Gajeel, Juvia, Carla, Lily, Happy, and Wendy.

* * *

**_A/N: HOPED YOU ENJOYED. First fanfic I actually like that I wrote so here you people_**


End file.
